Boda Cajun
by RogueAnna-LeBeau
Summary: La música se comenzó a escuchar mientras ella empezaba a caminar cogida del brazo derecho de Logan quien iba orgulloso con quien consideraba su hija. Mi versión de la boda de Remy y Rogue.


— Acciones—

—_**"Pensamientos"**_

—_**Diálogos**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_

"_**Una boda cajun"**_

_**.**_ \- New Orleans – Mansión LeBeau

.-

Por la ventana de su habitación Remy podía ver cómo había varios empleados que corrían de un lado al otro preparando las cosas para la gran celebración trayendo sillas, mesas, flores entre varias cosas más, su Tía Mattie había tirado la casa por la ventana por esto quería hacer una gran celebración digna de recordarse y no podía culparla en fin de todo era la boda de "su hijo" aunque ella no era su madre lo había criado y amado desde el primer día que llego.

Se alejó de la ventana regresando a la tarea de arreglarse tenía poco tiempo antes de la ceremonia, se puso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo para arreglarse la corbata, su traje había sido hecho a la medida, en su saco se podía distinguir varios diseños que le adornaban era de color negro y aunque no había podido ver el vestido de Rogue por la superstición de la mala suerte estaba seguro que era perfecto pues al comprarlo su Anna no dejaba de hablar de lo hermoso que era y eso no hacía más que tenerlo ansioso por verla usarlo.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras terminaba con su corbata tomando su saco para ponérselo, al terminar se miró en el espejo podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar ante los nervios aunque muchos dijeran que esta era su segunda boda y lo tenía controlado de ninguna manera se sentía igual a la boda con Bella Donna no podría compararse nunca, estaba a tan solo unos momentos de casarse con la mujer que amaba, días antes estaba más que entusiasta y desesperado para que este día llegara pero ahora…ahora todo estaba de otra manera sentía como sus manos le sudaban, su cabeza le dolía, y sus piernas temblaban eso no estaba bien se moría de los nervios y al verse en el espejo sintió como todo su mundo se caía y miles de preguntas aparecían "_Y si lo hacía mal" Si fracasaba y Rogue lo odiaba" "¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera llenar sus expectativas?" "Y si no fuera un buen esposo" Oh no, no… _

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la hora ni mucho menos de la presencia de cierto canadiense quien lo miraba desde la entrada, disfrutaba ver sufrir a Gambito.

—**¿Estas preocupado por la boda?** — Logan le cuestiono con un tono burlón mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el francés, de igual manera usaba un traje de jala seria él quien entregara a la novia debía verse elegante.

—_**Oui…**_ —le respondió con un leve susurro, cerrando los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

—**Sabes que si tratas de escapar te matare** —le comento queriendo ser amigable pero la amenaza era cierta.

—**Lo se **_**Mon ami**_ —le contesto sonriendo de medio lado, tomando un poco de aire antes de verlo —**Me muero de nervios, pero no quiero huir. Nada me impedirá casarme hoy.**

Le aseguro esta vez mostrando su determinación, no importaba que sucediera en ese día nada le impediría casarse con quien había robado su corazón.

. —

—.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

. —

—**Una boda estilo cajun me pregunto ¿qué tal será? **—Ororo cuestiono algo confundida ella sería una de las damas de honor junto con Kitty. Se encontraban al otro extremo de la mansión, terminando de prepararse para el gran evento también las acompañaba la cuñada de Remy a quien habían conocido en esta última visita **—¿Cambia mucho?**

—**Remy dijo que sería como una ceremonia normal** —Rogue le respondió mientras dejaba que la estilista terminara con su cabello, ella estaba emocionada su vestido era blanco y entallado en su mayoría excepto por la parte baja que se abría, del área de su pecho hasta sus manos estaban cubiertas con una tela semi-transparente con algunos diseños para adornarlo, se había enamorado de aquel vestido a penas lo había visto. Aunque para poder besar a Remy debería usar aquel supresor de poderes, pero era algo que no le importaba, era un precio justo por su boda —**No me equivoco ¿verdad?**

—_**Non**_ —respondió Merci con una sonrisa en los labios, ella era la esposa de Henry el hermano de Remy, tenía el pelo rubio perfectamente arreglado con un vestido de color azul. Si alguna vez le hubieran preguntado si su cuñado se casaría por su propia voluntad se habría reído en su cara, pero ahora estaba viendo como preparaban a su futura esposa, tan solo deseaba que Henry pudiera verlo, pero sabía que desde el cielo seria testigo de esta unión. —**Sera como una boda normal excepto que al final les atarán las manos con un lazo rojo y dirán una oración.**

— **¿Y Kurt ya lo sabe? —**Kitty pregunto curiosa, ella era quien más trataba de mantener su emoción bajo control.

—**Sí, Jean-Luc le explico que debía hacer cuando oficiara la boda**. —Rogue contesto sonriendo, estaba más que feliz hasta el momento todo parecía ir perfecto. Sus amigos estaban llegando, su hermano seria quien los casaría y la familia de Remy ya estaba lista y feliz por la boda.

Le emocionaba que sus amigos viniesen a celebrar con ellos este día, parecía que sería un día para recordarse toda la ciudad lo sabía, habría fiesta en grande en la mansión LeBeau, pero aun así sería algo privado. Solo sus amigos y familia podrían asistir.

—**Ya llego la mayoría de sus invitados y por las gabardinas podría jurar que son algunos ladrones** —Kitty les informo desde la ventana atrayendo la atención de Merci quien se acercó para ver de quien se trataba informando que era un primo de Remy.

—**¿Lista para ser una Reina? —**Ororo le cuestiono sonriendo ampliamente mirando a su amiga resplandeciente.

—**Mi lugar es a lado de Remy** —le respondió más que segura volteando a ver a su amiga burlándose un poco ante el nombre **— Aunque ser reina suena muy exagerado **

— **Tienes todo el apoyo y amor de Remy quien sin duda te ayudará a sobrellevarlo**. **—**le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios **—Pero ahora solo preocúpate por disfrutar de tu boda**

. —

—.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

. —

La hora había llegado cada invitado ocupaba un asiento, la ceremonia seria en el jardín de la mansión el cual ya estaba listo adornado con flores y un gran arco donde Kurt ya se encontraba junto a Storm y Kitty.  
Remy había llegado unos veinte minutos antes del inicio de la ceremonia para recibir a los invitados. Una vez termino de ver que todos tomaran su lugar camino para esperar junto al altar la entrada de la novia, estaba algo ansioso por que empezara todo de una vez sus padrinos habían sido Bishop y el mismo Logan quien tomaría su lugar una vez dejara a Rogue en el altar.

La música se comenzó a escuchar mientras ella empezaba a caminar cogida del brazo derecho de Logan quien iba orgulloso con quien consideraba su hija, Rogue miraba a cada invitado quienes mostraban una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que se sintiera avergonzara.

Mientras caminaba su atención se posó en el francés que esperaba por ella, su sonrisa no podía mentirle se veía asombrado mirándola tontamente enamorado. Por su parte ella le miraba de igual manera.

Muchas veces lo había visto, miles de veces lo había admirado en silencio esa sonrisa que mataba junto a esos ojos de diablo, su extraño sentido de humor con el cual le sacaba una sonrisa por muy molesta que estuviera y de varias formas más podía describir a Remy LeBeau, pero sin duda la imagen que tenía ahora enfrente de ella no tenía cabida en su imaginación era tan insólito o al menos así le parecía.

Para su punto de vista él siempre seria aquel chico inmaduro incapaz de tomar algo enserio, pero ahora todo cambiaba y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Podía sentir ese malestar en su estómago como si fuera una colegiala viendo al chico que le gustaba.

Pero aquel chico inmaduro ya no se encontraba al contrario pudo ver a un hombre maduro, dispuesto a compartir su vida con ella, estaba sorprendida y conmovida al mismo tiempo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida, tantos problemas, tanto miedo e incertidumbre entre ellos, pero habían logrado superar todo, y no podía estar más feliz había tomado muchas decisiones en su vida, pero casarse con él era sin duda la más difícil y la más valiosa de su vida, solo tenía que contemplar la escena que tenía enfrente de ella para estar segura que había elegido a la perfección su vida.

El camino al altar había sido tan largo para ella, aunque solo fueron unos momentos, una vez llegaron Logan la dejo no sin antes haber dado la mano al novio junto a una amenaza propia de él advirtiéndole que pasaría si la lastimaba para luego despedirse de la novia con un beso en la mejilla deseándole lo mejor, tomando entonces su lugar como padrino.

—**Te ves hermosa —**Remy no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente mientras la miraba una vez estuvo a su lado.

—**Gracias cariño, igual te ves muy galán **—le contesto con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, Remy beso su mano antes de darse vuelta para poner atención a Kurt.

—**Estamos hoy aquí Reunidos para unir dos almas como una. **—Kurt comenzó a recitar, cada persona presente se enfocaba únicamente en la pareja presente. — **¿Ustedes Remy LeBeau y Anna Marie nos acompañan aquí en su propia y libre voluntad para reconocer el vínculo eterno compartido por ambos? **

—**Lo hago** —ambos contestaron al unísono queriendo dejar de sonreír sin mucho éxito.

—**Por favor tómense de las manos para recitar sus votos** —Kurt les dijo a lo cual ambos obedecieron quedando frente uno del otro mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

—**Lo mío no es tanto un voto ... (Mis promesas nunca valieron mucho, de todos modos) sino como una afirmación. **—Remy respondió riendo un poco queriendo mantener sus nervios bajo control — **Te amo con cada parte de mí ser, Anna Marie. No siempre he sido un buen hombre. Pero hemos pasado por un sinfín de cosas y he cambiado. Tú me has cambiado. Ves en mí el hombre que espero ser. Y ese es mi voto contigo... Siempre ser digno de tu amor y respeto.**

— **Remy ...** —susurro su nombre enternecida por sus palabras, tomándose un momento antes de decir su voto— **Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, tú y yo. Hemos enfrentado retos que muchas otras parejas jamás tendrán que enfrentar. Pero siempre hallamos la forma de volver a estar juntos, así que esa es mi promesa... Que sin importar qué, siempre encontraré mi camino de regreso a ti.**

—**Aquí, delante de los testigos han jurado sus votos el uno al otro. Con esta cuerda yo los uno a esos votos.** —Kurt hablo alegremente, tomando entonces una cinta roja que antes el padre de Remy le había dado para comenzar a atar tan solo una de sus manos entrelazadas de ellos para luego indicarles que empezaran con la oración.

—**Mi corazón para ti, Mi cuerpo para ti por siempre y para siempre.** —ambos volvieron a recitar sonriendo. —**Que sea así.**

—**Que sea así. —**Kurt volvió a recitar antes de indicarle a Remy que podía besar a la novia — **Les presento a Anna Marie y Remy LeBeau…. ¡Marido y Mujer!**

Remy tomo el rostro de Rogue con su mano libre besándola apasionadamente mientras una enorme alegría invadía su ser, fue correspondido con igual alegría por parte de Anna quien no podía dejar de sonreír ampliamente contra de sus labios. Todos los invitados comenzaron aplaudir celebrando a la nueva pareja, a los siguientes reyes de los ladrones.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola.  
Tenía que hacer mi propia versión de la boda una vez vi aquellos trajes que llevaban en la portada y porque vi en la serie de Charmed la boda de Piper y Leo donde llevan a cabo lo que es "la ceremonia de atadura de manos" donde dicen esa oración y me gusto el poder usarla.

Gracias por leer esta historia espero les haya gustado.

Comics:  
X-men Gold #30. 


End file.
